ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetix World
''Jetix World ''(AKA World of Jetix) is an 2014 America-Europe animated epic, action-adventure, fantasy/dark fantasy, thriller, horror, science fiction, historical, romance, comedy-drama, mystery, crime, disaster and saga film directed by Brad Bird, the creator of The Iron Giant with Zack Snyder. If is based on the channel of the same name, also made be Jetix 10th Anniversary. The plot centers on the attempt of Jetix, the force of evil will rise up to destroy World of Jetix, but the worst even seens call Jetix Horde, they try kill other characters in universe. Jetix Alliance have enough destrupt to learn beign lose, battlefield will beginning with the monsters, neutral from Underworld. The once can be heralds, the ancient power of seven gods (Anger, Instinct, Carnage, Matter, Natural, Dream and Nightmare) to reach for own powers. It was released in United States and Bucharest on June 17, 2014, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Universal Studios, Lionsgate and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer with distributed by Legendary Pictures, Original Film, Village Roadshow Pictures, Altas Entertainment and Paramount Pictures. Plot Characters Alliance * Jetix Cat (leader) * Axel Manning * King * Lioness * Hawk * Shark * Dragon * Madia * Mauricio * Jacob * Bubonic * Tyrannia * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Pink Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger * Eva Wei * Jordan C. Wilde * Aikka * Ed the Protector * Deets the Dreamer * Burn the Warrior * Fizz the Builder * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Taranee Cook * Cornelia Hale * Hay Lin * Andy Larkin * Danny Tadeus Pickett * Yin * Yang * Chichi * Lola * Slax * Geextah * Jake Long * Haley Long * Fu Dog * Luong Lao Shi * Trixer Carter * Arthur Spundinski * Rose * Maggie Pesky * Cathy Smith * Daniel Jackson * Samantha * Christopher * The Tick * Arthur * Buzz Lightyear * Mira Nova * Booster Sinclair Munchapper * XR * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Jack Sparrow * Will Turner * Elizabeth Swann * Coop Burtonburger * Dennis Lawrence Chan * Fiona Munson * Chiro * Antauri * Sparx * Gibson * Nova * Otto * Ty Archer * Abby Archer * Maxxor * Prantix * Seth * Melosa * Kara * Erik * Rion * Adam * Brackus * Professor Alnar * Captain Flamingo * Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza * Tutenstein * Cleo Carter * Louie Anderson * Martin Mystery * Diana Lombard * Java the Caveman * Todd Bartholomew Daring * Riley Eugene Daring * Dick Daring * K Daring * Rube Roach * Reg Roach * Lok Lambert * Sophie Casterwill * Dante Vale * Zhalia Moon * Sharon Spitz * Inspector Gadget * Penny * Shade * Marina * Abe * Coco * Nigel * Madman * Pucca * Garu * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Goliath * Hudson * Brooklyn * Lexington * Sam * Clover * Alex Horde * Alexander Paine * Tilian * Wrecka * Firekat * Ken * No-Neck * Doctor Claw * Skeleton King * Valeena * Mandarin * Maledictus T. Maggot * Principal DeRosa * Jen Larkin * The Night Master * Carl * Goth * Kwmonwari * Shredder * Karai * Rat King * Behop * Rocksteady * Kat * Zurg * Chaor * Zedd * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Phobos * Cedric Neutral * Corror * Inneador * Agorrath * Obainer * Timore * Urd'Va * Plusmore * Snile * Youka * Sinister * Robeath * Eracen * Foly God * Ishengo * Xenhoid Tightmare Allies/Enemys * Matt Olsen * Splitter * Casey Jones * April O'Neil * Jerry * Yo * Luxor * Zeb Nebula * Garrett * Snake * Guan * Yuck * Warp Darkmatter * Tracker * Lady Miranda * Spydah * Flesh * Krang * Dr. Baxter Stockman * Mr. Cheeks Others * Conrad Fleem * C.A.R. * Lori Mackney * Al Larkin * Frieda Larkin * Peter Lik * Andrew Leech * Vic Muskowitz * Steve Rowgee Jr * Steve Rowgee Sr * Mayor Henry K. Roth * Teri/Keri * Craig Benett * Jinmay * The Sun Riders * Slingshot * Planetoid Q * Don Wei * The Avatar * Phantom Ryder Production Release Rating Rated PG-13 for Intense Thematic Elements, Peril, Sequence of Destruction, Strong Violence, Strong Language, Adult Humor, Drug and Alcohol Content, Sexuality, Mayhem, Blood and Gore, Intense Science, Fiction Terror, Reckles Behavior, Crude Comments, Images of Carnage, Frightening and Suggestive Situation. HD Remaster Trailers * The Teaser Trailer was released on the 2th of January, 2013. * The Official Trailer was released on the 6th of April, 2013. * The Comic-Con Trailer was released in the 11th of November, 2013. * The International Trailer was released in the 19th of May, 2014. Legacy Notes Category:Jetix Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:MGM films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:3D Movies Category:2014 Category:Epic films Category:Horror Films Category:PG-13 Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:A.T.O.M. Category:What's with Andy? Category:PG-13 Films Category:PG-13 Rated films